


A Late Night Walk PT. 2

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Sweet, Sassy, and Sexy Rey/Ben One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Part Two of A Light Night Walk.Ben, bored with the party he is at, ends up following a mysterious stranger onto the street.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Sweet, Sassy, and Sexy Rey/Ben One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Late Night Walk PT. 2

Halloween night and Ben Solo is living it up in his vampire costume partying at a local club with a beer in hand. The crowd already raucous and drunk, dancing around any open spaces filling them in until their bodies were bouncing into one another. Leaning against the rail from an upper platform above the main floor watching the collection of characters, he sips his beer slowly. Groaning when Hux bounces into him handing him another beer.

Finishing the first bottle before setting it to the side on the floor against the railing he then sips from the fresh one. Hux is dancing next to him, obnoxiously no less, because he sucks at dancing and figures if he’s a goof about it no one would notice.

“You think you could reign it in a bit?” Ben shouts over the crowd when Hux bounces into him again.

Hux rolls his eyes laughing. “Come on Ben, lighten up already. You can’t seriously be waiting for Rey to come back. That was a kick ass one night stand. She’s gone, too good for you buddy.”

Ben shoves him away to claim his personal space again. “I’m not waiting for her to come back. I’m not stupid. But maybe I am waiting for someone I deserve because of her and I’m not finding a girl like that here at a party like this.”

“Oh hell, why not?”

Ben’s eyes scan over the crowd as he chews his lip. “Man, half of these girls or drunk or coked up.”

“Yeah, but easy.”

“I don’t want easy. I want forever or at least something worth my time if it isn’t.”

Hux rolls his eyes again. “Fuck you’re too much of a romantic. I’m going to have to find some wilder friends.”

Ben laughs at his friend. “What the fuck ever. You won’t find anyone to tolerate your crude antics. Besides, I’ve known you for too long. You want the same things, but can’t admit it. What are you compensating for?”

Hux stops dancing and looks Ben in the eyes. “I’m not compensating. I just don’t want to waste my twenties on serious relationships.”

“Hux, have you ever considered spending it with the right person wouldn’t be a waste?”

Shrugging, Hux turns away. “I’m heading down to the dance floor.”

Ben watches him for a moment as he enters the swirling mass of sweaty bodies below, shaking his head to his denial. “One day Hux, you will be someone’s putty.”

Leaving the platform Ben heads towards the bathroom ditching his empty beer along the way.

“Fuck, could this line be any longer?” he mumbles as he joins the extensive row of people all nodding in agreement.  
“Tell me about it. This forward thinking with sharing bathroom you think would help cut the lines down,” a soft voice says from behind.

He turns seeing a silken gown with a matching masquerade mask in a deep purple hiding a woman slight in build inside. He smiles. “Not when they are all being used to fuck in.”

She nods. “There is always some truth in that. I heard people were going down the block to the cafe on the corner.”

Paying little attention to her he stares over the heads of everyone before him. “If I go outside, I’m _going_ outside.” He laughs.

“Yeah, I guess it would be easy for you. I’m not going to make it that far, so I’m going to head that way.”

He sees her back already turned to him when he looks behind him. She’s forcing her way through the crowd and the effort it takes her makes him cringe. With a sigh he pushes off the wall he’s leaning against and begins to follow. Making way through the crowd he follows the tall black feather from her mask into the cold, damp evening.

“Hey, wait up,” he shouts at her.

She turns for him to see her face light up with a smile as he catches up. “Hmm, couldn’t wait any longer?”

“Couldn’t watch a woman walk out of a party alone at this time of night.”

“Chivalrous. I knew that about you though, Ben Solo.” She lets out a giggle as she removes her mask and winks at him.

His heart nearly explodes at the sight of her. “Holy shit.” He snags her into a brief hug so she could quickly put her mask back on as they continue to the cafe. “You lied to me.”

“I did not. I just omitted the truth.”

“Same thing.”

She stops their pace, twisting her toe of her shoe against the pavement. “I needed a night of not being me. You didn’t recognize me and were so sweet. I just, I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. You’re friend told you?”

He sighs and links his arm in hers, escorting her down the sidewalk. “Yeah, he might have gotten a little too excited about all of that, but I told him to drop it.”

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” he says, holding the door open for her when they arrive at the cafe.

Meeting again at the front door, Ben lets her back out onto the street.

“Um, did you want to go back to the party? I can walk you back, if you like?” Ben offers.

“No.” She grins up at him. “Uh, still not familiar with the area or entire fucking city for that matter. How far is your place?”

He runs his hand through his hair nervously. “About a twenty minute walk, maybe fifteen if you can keep up?”

She looks down at her heels. “Oh, uh. Sure,” she agrees, slipping the strap of her heels over her fingers and continuing barefoot.

After a few minutes of quiet walking, Ben looks down at her. “Aren’t your feet cold?”

“Yeah, but I’ll take cold over blisters.” She laughs with a soft smile.

Ben tries to keep his pace a bit slower, but finds it difficult. She seems to linger just about a half step behind him even though she is by his side. Incapable of not thinking about the last time he saw her, he decides to pick the conversation back up.

“I still feel like you lied to me,” he jokes with her and she stops walking. He turns around and takes the two steps back towards her and shrugs. “I mean, you have to understand how weird it was to realize who you were.”  
“If you had, would the night have been quite the same? I suspect it wouldn’t have been. You would have been falling all over yourself trying to be nice, and I don’t think had you known who I was and that I was a virgin you would have ever slept with me. It was a perfect getaway and I hope you understand that I wasn’t aiming to mislead you.”

He grabs her hand intertwining their fingers. “I do understand. You are probably right. It would have never been the same. But what now Rey? What do you have up your sleeve this time?”

Picking up her pace she giggles. “I guess we find out when we get back to your place.”  
He looks down at her intricate mask, her eyes smiling through the eye holes. “Then let me ask you this, am I just a guy you trust and want to hook up with once in awhile or do I get the opportunity for something more?”

Even with her mask on he can see her forehead wrinkle as she thinks about it.

“Would you want to be more? I don’t really have much of a life outside my job. I’m afraid you would still end up the first one.”

Ben smiles at her warmly. “I would definitely want more, and you might find that I can manage to slip myself into your life quite easily. I feel like maybe I already have. How did you decide to come back to this city you hate so much?”

She bites her lip forcing a laugh back. “I maybe had an assistant stalk your Facebook page who saw something about this hip party happening.”

“Did you now?” he asks, looking up the steps to his building. “Here we are. Ladies first.”

Reaching the door to his apartment he lets her in quickly locking the door behind him and taking off the ridiculous cape he has on. “Sorry this has all got to go. Get comfortable, I’ll be right back.”

He runs back to his bathroom and washes off the goofy makeup and joins her in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. Taking a seat next to her on the couch he takes her in now that she’s removed her mask.

“You really are so beautiful.”

Blushing, she laughs. “Oh, you don’t have to flatter me. I’m a sure thing, buddy.”

“I’m being honest. I don’t know, I could stare at you for days.”

When the silence his statement leaves them in becomes too uncomfortable he tries another approach.

“Want something more comfortable to wear? I have more tee shirts.”

Smiling she stands up and lets the dress slip from her shoulders down her arms, leaving the dress in a ring around her feet with just lacy panties left. “This is pretty comfortable.”

“Rey, are you in a rush?”

“No, I’m free until noon tomorrow.”

He grabs her wrist and swings her arm softly. “So, lets take our time.”

Pulling her to him she sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck before her lips meet his. Pressing to him firmly she slides her tongue into his mouth to meet with his. Slowly, his hands pull her close, gently running his fingers along the length of her spine.

Still holding onto him she looks up into his eyes. “Why don’t I make you nervous like I do everyone else?”

“You do make me nervous. Nervous I won’t see you again after this,” he explains, sweeping her hair away from her face. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you again after the first time and I guess it’s not worth the extra energy to worry about all that other stuff.”

Kissing her firmly on the lips first, he traces his lips softly over her delicate skin. Along her cheek towards her ear, then down her neck to her shoulder. Sucking softly on the flesh there before giving her a slight nibble.

“I would much rather put my energy into kissing you. And tasting you. Fucking you. Whatever you want me to do.”

Taking a deep breath she gives him a nod. “I want all of that.”

He lets her small hands pull his shirt over his head watching the goosebumps rise on his own skin as her hands slide over his chest and stomach. Giving him another flash of her smile she slips from his lap and kneels between his legs. He thought he was nervous before, now he really is. The feel of her hands slipping into his waistband and tugging his pants down has his cheeks warming quickly.

Closing his eyes when her hands touch him. The nearly hard cock he took her cherry by swells in her grasp. The way her hands stroke over his flesh has him sinking into the couch conveniently making his cock closer to her reach. As soon as he becomes fully rigid, her damp lips wrap around his head testing the way he fits into her mouth and how he tastes. Tentatively, she pulls him in with a few soft sucks, her mouth vacuuming around his shaft creating a sensation he has never felt before. His hands unconsciously slip around her head, interweaving his fingers into her hair and pulling her down on him.

The feel and sound of her sucking his cock has him groaning her name as she works the tip with her mouth and her hand grips the rest of him. There’s a tightening sensation in his gut he is all too familiar with, this time a bit stronger than before as she sucks him into orgasm and he shoots his seed down her throat. He can feel her swallow, continuing to suck easing up on the pressure as he comes back to his senses. He looks down at her smiling face when he feels the cold air hit his flesh.

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry. I should have warned you!” He can tell he is blushing and quickly covers himself.

“I didn’t warn you, so it seems fair. I liked it anyway. I mean kind of. I didn’t hate it.” She laughs as she climbs back onto the couch. “I haven’t done that before.”

“Well, you must be a natural,” he pants quietly.

Turning to her, he flashes her a wide smile before reaching over and grabbing her by the hips yanking her down onto her back. With her legs spread around him he grabs her panties and tugs them down swiftly. Shuffling to get into place he places her thighs on either side of his head resting on his shoulders, staring her down as he takes a quick and wide lap across her puffy exposed flesh. Satisfied when her head rolls back he pays closer attention to his task at hand.

With a small swirl of his tongue he rolls over her clit, eliciting a small shriek of pleasure from her. Continuing down to her center he pulls her open for him to view before slipping a finger within her to pull a small buck from her hips. Twisting his long digit he feels every bit of her wet core, adding another finger to stretch her wider. Giving her a slow lurid pump of his fingers he goes back to her clit, sucking on it and massaging it with his tongue.

Diligently, he finger fucks her with the gentlest touch smearing her juices all over his fingers. They leak onto his palm and down to her backside as he brings her breathing to a rapid panting.

“Miss me much?” He chuckles at the way her hips grind up towards him.

“Very,” she groans. “Don’t stop, I’m really close.”

“I can tell.”

His lips secure around her tingling bundle of nerves, suckling on her harder his fingers diving deeper inside. With her added grinding he lets her do most of the work, fucking herself by the use of his fingers. Admiring the strength of her insides while she squeezes his fingers through her oncoming orgasm he continues to pump into her. When she collapses back to the couch he pulls his fingers out, sticking them into his mouth to suck them clean as he climbs over her body.

She laughs when his fingers pop out of his mouth. He presses his lips to hers giving a swift chaste kiss.

“I don’t know what it is, but you do taste extraordinarily good. Better than the first time.”

Swallowing hard, she smiles. “I guess that is a good thing?”

“It is. Would you like a drink?”

Sitting up after he gets up, she glances over the back of the couch watching him move into the kitchen. “Are we done?”

“No, sweetheart, just intermission. Water okay?”

“Sure. So what happens during intermission?”

Handing her a bottle of water, he hops over the back of the couch. Landing beside her he takes a drink from his bottle and then sets it on the coffee table. He then proceeds to lay down across the couch putting his head in her bare lap smiling up at her.

“We talk.”

“Alright, so talk.” She giggles at him.

“What actually brought you back?”

Sighing, she starts stroking his hair with her fingertips. “I am on a promotional tour for my new album. I had like five different interviews today and tomorrow it’ll be onto New Jersey.”

He grabs her spare hand and pulls it to his chest as he tickles her palm. “You don’t seem happy about any of it.”

She shrugs. “It’s my job. I don’t have much of a choice.”

“Sure you do. You should have most of the control. You are the artist.”

“Tell my parents that,” she mumbles under her breath, looking down at his confused face. “My parents are also my managers, they decide what I do. It’s been that way since I was in thirteen and in a girl group.”

Nodding in understanding he kisses the tips of each of her fingers. “You just turned, what was it, 19? Why not walk?”

“Because at 18, I was stupid enough to sign a contract with them. It runs out after this album, but that’s still another couple of years with touring.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could do something to ease your stress.”

She bursts out laughing. “You already have! Fuck, I never get to have personal relationships. I’d take sitting here with you even without the sex over another day of interviews.”

“I’m 10 years older than you, did you know that?”

“I don’t care. I like being around you.”

“I’m just saying I can be there for you if you need me to. Unlike most guys your age, I can afford to visit you occasionally.”

“Hmmm, you would do that?” Her brows scrunch in curiosity.

“Sure,” he looks into her eyes. “Would you let me?”  
She nods. “I’d do my best to make it happen.”

“Rey, does that mean I can make you my girlfriend?”

Blinking at him for a moment, she smiles. “Um, I guess so?”

“Say yes, you know you want to,” he urges her on with a chuckle.

“Yes.”

“Good. Do you want to fuck now?” he grins up at her as she shoves him playfully off of her lap.

Landing on the floor he kneels beside the couch pulling her into his arms. He swings her up as he stands and walks into his bedroom. Dropping her carefully in the middle of the bed he hops over her, bringing another laugh from her, before he stares intently into her eyes.

“What?”

“There’s just something about you.”

“You too.”

Cradling her cheeks in his palms he kisses her, moving his mouth with hers languidly, enjoying the simple sensation of their lips touching. Losing track of time he can only gauge how long he merely kissed her by the numbness in his lips, but he doesn’t mind. He wants to be sweet and personal, and for her to feel as if he is her safe space. Something about her makes him feel better when she is there, and he would do anything to find out why.

“Ben?” she breathes against his lips. “I thought we were going to fuck?”

He doesn’t respond with words, instead he grabs his hard member and places it at her awaiting entrance, swallowing down her gasp as he pushes into her with the same languid feel of their kissing. Taking time to feel every centimeter of her as he slides into her warmth. Memorizing the way she clings to his cock so naturally, hugging his flesh with moist, warm perfection.

“I don’t want to fuck you tonight, I want to make love to you,” he whispers as his kissing passes from her lips to her ear, then travels down her neck.

“Okay,” she huffs, nearly inaudibly as she revels in the feel of his encompassing self.

He makes note of the silky feel of the skin on her thighs when she wraps them tighter around his hips, anchoring his pelvis near hers. The cradle of her thighs creates a beautifully fulfilling pressure for him to drive into her more firmly. The room fills with the sounds of her grunting weakly with each thrust. Her arms encircle his neck tugging him in closer. Tightly, they hold each other, filling the void of their needs with each other.

“I want to move in with you,” she says into the sweat glazed skin of his shoulder.

He nods, never missing a beat. “Alright.”

“I don’t want to go on this tour,” she says next, her voice cracking.

“Then don’t,” he says, leaning back to see her face. He smiles at the couple of tears he finds. “Rey, you can walk away from it all, and stay with me. I’ll keep you forever.”

“Okay.” She smiles with a small sniffle.

Pressing his lips back to hers, he kisses her as the tension between them builds. Her hands reach for his hips, tugging on his skin with her nails, pulling him into her. He thrusts harder the more she presses her pelvis towards him.

“Are you going to cum for me?” he asks her seductively, his lips only parting from her to speak those words.

_Uhhmmm_ , is the only sound that comes from her, her body tightening against his.

His cock delves into her strangling grip even harder. The sense of control lost to her clinging to him. He cums inside of her, burying himself in the comfort of her heat.

Panting together, he pulls her into his embrace when he collapses beside her.

She presses her cheek to his glistening chest. “I wish I could actually walk away.”

“I’ll keep you whatever you choose. You can move in with me still. You will be able to think of me, whenever you think of home.”

“Home and a boyfriend. I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post this last night, but kids and time got in the way. Hopefully, it's not too late to enjoy the Halloween fun.


End file.
